Reflections: Riku
by Ari Powwel
Summary: [COMPLETE] Even as I walked, I felt the power inside of me growing, --thriving-- on . . . what? --The shadow can only be with the light to sustain it,-- the voice told me. --It feeds on your soul, your very being!-- it said this with far too much glee...
1. Power

**Title:** Reflections: Riku ( 1 / 8 )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Hollow Bastion, after the first fight against Riku, and the very end, Riku's final fate  
**Summary:** Even as I walked, I felt the power inside of me growing, _thriving_ on . . . what? _The shadow can only be with the light to sustain it,_ the voice told me. _It feeds on your soul, your very being!_ it said this with far too much glee, terrifying me, breaking the hold the darkness had on my thoughts. Riku reflects on what happened outside of his prison, wondering . . .  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Black_. Wonderful _colour, black_. 

Sarcasm. That was just _great_ . . . Riku sighed from his position on the ground, feeling himself slipping into the memories of the past. He knew the shadows watched him from nearby, but they couldn't attack him, right? _The shadow can only be with the light to sustain it_, he repeated, then winced. Ansem again. Would he ever be _truly _free? Doubtful. 

Riku sighed, lying back. He saw King Mickey's Keyblade flash off somewhere in the dark, allowing him to momentarily see the assembled Heartless. He shivered; he doubted he'd ever feel safe in here. 

But . . . he could control the Heartless. Or at least, he _should_ be able to . . . Riku wasn't sure anymore. But he wouldn't worry about that now, not until he needed to. He sighed; would he ever get out of Kingdom Hearts? 

And more importantly, did he _deserve_ to?

*        *        *

I passed through the halls of Hollow Bastion slowly, breathing hard. _Why? _I slammed my fist into the wall, body shaking. Why could he take it back? I was obviously the stronger one . . . I always had been. It didn't make sense. 'Why?' I asked the silence. 'It was mine . . .'

'Know this,' a voice began. I nearly jumped out of my skin, immediately chiding myself for it. This was headquarters, of course there'd be some people wandering around. And it was my responsibility to keep them out. No matter what. I looked around, trying to see who – or what – was saying this. A hooded figure appeared in front of me, glowing eerily. 'The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade.'

'_What?_ You're saying my heart's weaker than _his?_' Rage raced through my limbs; I felt myself tense. _No-one_ would say that to me. I didn't care _who_ he was.

'For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger.'

I considered this for a moment. A part of me was screaming not to; another part of me quickly silenced it. 'What should I do?'

'It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself.'

I bowed my head, breathing deeply. 'How do I do that?' it was barely a question.

'I can show you.' My hunger for power was awful, I needed the rush it would give me, I needed to know again that once and for all, I was better than Sora. My next words sealed my fate:

'Do it.'

I straightened up, feeling the power surge through my veins. This was it . . . the power . . . a maniacal grin crossed my face, almost on its own. I stalked through the castle, my strides lengthening. I could do it, now. I could save Kairi. I could – _sense_ the Princesses of Heart. I stopped, concentrating. Six hearts were very close . . . I looked around, and felt something materialise in my hand. _To help you in your quest_ . . . the man's voice whispered through my head. All at once, I realised my blade held the Hearts. I closed my eyes, feeling its power, also learning that it could release the seventh Princess's heart.

_But where is the heart?_ I asked.

_You'll know,_ the man chuckled. _You'll know. Now, go join Maleficent. Your blade is needed_.

_Of course,_ said I, resuming my pace, redirecting myself to the Great Hall. 

I felt a tendril of darkness snake itself around my heart, but it didn't worry me. After all, the man had said that it would happen. And that man was my friend . . . he wouldn't lead me wrong. It was _Sora_ who was in the wrong, gallivanting off to other worlds, replacing Kairi and myself with those two imbeciles. _He didn't even care about Kairi's heart,_ a voice told me, and I found myself agreeing, hatred for Sora growing.

Even as I walked, I felt the power inside of me growing, _thriving_ on . . . what? _The shadow can only be with the light to sustain it,_ the voice told me. _It feeds on your soul, your very being!_ it said this with far too much glee, terrifying me, breaking the hold the darkness had on my thoughts.

'_No!_' I hissed, stopping dead. 'I won't let that happen to me!'

_But don't you see, my dear boy,_ the voice laughed sardonically, _you already have_.

I was filled with horror as I felt something fighting for control. I dropped the blade and stumbled to the wall, leaning on it for support. 'Someone help me,' I murmured, fighting with every inch of my being. My breathing became ragged, my hand clutched at my heart, I fell to my knees. My heart was being squeezed by the darkness; I was losing. _'No!_' I hissed again, fighting harder. My vision was blurring with the struggle, and the voice crowed triumphantly.

_I have your hands_ . . . he grinned, swinging them up in front of me. 

'NO!' I shouted, somehow forcing them back down. 'I won't let you do this!' I screamed, giving up on a silent battle. In response, he pushed harder, making the hall spin. 

My energy was being spent quickly; I knew – _he_ knew – that I couldn't do it. I couldn't beat him. Silent tears ran down my face; I cried out with the strain, pitching forward. The floor raced up to meet me, startling me, breaking what little grip I had on myself. I shoved myself upright, but the damage had been done. _I'm sorry, Sora . . . I'm sorry, Kairi . . ._

_How sweet,_ the voice snapped at me, just before I completely lost it, blackness swallowing me.

Riku's body dropped in the middle of the second floor corridor.


	2. Control

**Title:** Reflections: Riku ( 2 / 8 )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com   
**Spoilers:** Hollow Bastion, still . . .   
**Summary: **An alliance is formed.   
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt myself moving along the hall, the Dark Keyblade clutched in my hand. Almost instantly I remembered what had happened to me, remembered the struggle. I had lost. As if losing to Sora hadn't damaged my pride enough, now I'd lost to this – this _thing_. It was almost too much to bear. 

_You may call me Master,_ the man said calmly, as if he possessed people every day. 

I felt myself recoil. _I don't think so,_ I replied coldly, somehow glaring. In response, the man chuckled, a shiver running up my spine.

_We'll see . . ._ was all he said.

I scowled, watching the halls go by. I retreated to a little corner of my mind, trying to find out what had happened. I had no idea, really. All I knew is that once I'd accepted the power, _he'd_ taken myself away from my control.

He seemed all too willing to explain it to me, something I found unnerving. Why would he be telling me all of this . . . ?

_I'd suggest you didn't worry about it. After all, one who knows nothing can understand nothing._

_Are you trying to tell me something?_ I spat, wondering vaguely if he could read my thoughts. _Well,_ _Riku_, _what_ _do_ _you_ _think?_ I asked myself, feeling stupid for even having to ask. I stopped listening, barely hearing when he stopped.

After a couple minutes of sitting, I realised I _knew_ the answer. I just didn't want to face it. Sighing, I let myself know. I'd been sinking into the darkness since the beginning of this entire thing; ever since I held out my hand to Sora on the island. I'd steadily used the darkness more and more, relishing the idea that Sora would never be able to match me. I'd be able to save Kairi all by myself and maybe, just maybe, she'd understand. And she'd finally love _me_. 

But it had backfired in my face. Instead of saving Kairi, _I_ was the one needing saving. But . . . there was still a chance. Kairi's heart would be restored; Maleficent would be sure of that. She needed her, to complete the Keyhole. 

She'd be saved. I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. Now, it didn't matter what happened to me, because _she'd_ be fine. I didn't care anymore.

_I'm glad you feel that way,_ the voice smirked. _Now, are you willing to obey me?_

I took a shuddering breath. I'd give anything to see Kairi . . . to see her open her eyes again.__

_And I can help you accomplish that._

_I don't really have a choice in this, do I?_

_You should think so. You can either do this of your free will, or you can be forced into it._

I debated it a moment. If I agreed, I at least had a chance . . . I sighed. _If you were going to give me a choice, why did you bother taking over my body in the first place?_

I could hear the smirk in his voice. _It's simple enough. If I had waited, you would have adjusted to the power, and you could have resisted. Then . . ._ he stopped.

_And you're telling me this why?_

No answer. I didn't even need one, really, but it would have . . . no. I was going to die. And that was how it would go. No chance for survival, not with – _him_ inside me. 

A thought occurred to me. If he could read my thoughts, perhaps . . . I could read his. I poked around a bit, searching. A fragment reached me, but it wasn't exactly a thought. More like a memory.

He sat at a table, writing.

_Just as people have hearts, so do worlds. The same can be said of stars in the night sky. And deep within each world lies a door to its heart._

_The Heartless desire those hearts. Born out of darkness in people's hearts, they seek to return to a greater heart. Yes, that's it. The Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness._

_Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless? I will pursue the answer there and become all knowing. My path is set. _

_I shall seek out the wielder of the Keyblade, and the princesses. My body is too frail for such a journey, but I most do this. I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness._

I _knew_ this man! Maleficent had showed me those exact words, scribed on bits of parchment. Torn, but otherwise readable. 'These were written by a wise man. He was supposedly _studying_ the Heartless, but we all know better,' she had told me. 'This man _created_ the Heartless!' she had cackled madly here; I had wondered what was so terribly funny about this.

'And did this man have a name?' I asked her, faint sarcasm in my voice.

'Ansem.' I nodded. 'And don't get cheeky with me, _boy_,' she'd ordered. 'You may be one of us, but that doesn't mean you can disrespect your betters.'

'Since when have you been my better?' Bad. I cringed, remembering what had happened after that . . . 

_Well?_ Ansem – for I was positive that's who he was – asked me again, this time a bit impatiently. I swallowed, wondering what to do.

_I'll do it._


	3. Hatred

**Title:** Reflections: Riku ( 3 / 8 )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com   
**Spoilers:** Hollow Bastion, still . . .   
**Summary: **Riku has his first taste of voluntary controllation.   
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I crossed over the threshold to the Main Hall, glaring at Maleficent. She turned, almost as if she had known I was there. I strode towards her, pointedly not looking at her. Unfortunately, this meant my gaze travelled somewhere else. More specifically, to the body lying on the ground. _Kairi_ . . . I stopped dead, staring at her. I wanted so badly to run to her, to tell her that she was going to be alright, but . . . something held me where I was. 

_Go_ _to_ _Maleficent_, Ansem ordered me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Kairi's lifeless form. _Go!_ When I still didn't move, he did – something, I didn't know what, but it hurt. A _lot_.

_You know if you want cooperation, you'd be better to not _. . . I trailed off, not knowing what to say. In response, he shoved me, and I stumbled. Maleficent's smirk grew. 'Master . . .' she knew what had happened, I suppose.

I was forced to walk to her side, then Ansem commanded the use of my voice. With one last, sad look at Kairi, I let him, withdrawing inside myself. 'So, I see the path has emerged at last,' he said. I started, amazed. His voice . . . it wasn't _his!_ It was my voice, but it had an underlying, darker, eviller voice. But still, my voice was – _oh no_. What had at first seemed a victory was now a devastating loss. He had control of my voice, he could control what I said, he could do anything. I shivered, not knowing what to do.

'Yes, the Keyhole to the darkness,' Maleficent answered him. He nodded.

'Unlock it, and the Heartless will overrun this world.' I wondered how his voice was so emotionless. I could feel him growing stronger, and as much as I hated to admit it, I was scared.

'What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use it's power to rule all worlds.'

'Such confidence,' said Ansem, the Dark Keyblade appearing in his hand. Maleficent gasped.

'Impossible! The Princesses of Heart are all here!' she turned and glowered at Kairi. 'It must be her.'

I wanted to fight her. No-one talked with that tone in their voice. Not about Kairi.

'Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power,' Ansem said, turning and sending a careless look at her.

Maleficent stared into space, her eyes coming back into focus after a moment. 'The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses.'

Ansem started to say something back, but I chose this time to fight him. I pounded my fists into the obstacle blocking me from controlling, trying to defeat him once and for all.

To my surprise, he retreated easily, leaving me in full control – though I felt him tugging at a corner of my mind, still. I wandered around the room for a little, hearing Sora and those two others fighting. I heard Maleficent cackling, I heard cries of pain, I heard – 

_Go to Maleficent._

I stopped dead, disbelieving. _What?!_

In response, something flowed through my limbs, weighting them down. I stumbled away from the door, already knowing what was happening.

It was much quicker this time . . . was I getting weaker? Or was his power – I felt a sense of dread as the thought crossed my mind – _growing_? Within moments Ansem straightened, and I felt myself drawing back. I felt like dead weight, within my own body, a mere wisp of what I used to be. It was an awful feeling.

Ansem strode out of the room, towards wherever Maleficent had gone. I allowed myself a grin, knowing that Sora had more than likely defeated her. As much power as she had, Maleficent would hide behind the strength of others.

It seemed that Ansem knew exactly where Maleficent had gone; he followed a direct path, not even looking down the other corridors. He crossed into the Chapel, heading directly for a black portal. I looked around the room, grimacing. There had been a fight here. A particularly violent one, at that. 

The portal brought us to another room, but this one wasn't empty. I stood behind Sora, watching Maleficent stagger further into it. She was leaning rather heavily on her staff, clutching her heart. An awful wound, suited to such an awful creature.

'Do you need some help?' Ansem asked, his layered voice echoing around the room. Sora whirled around, recognition alighting on his face.

'Riku!' it sounded . . . _joyful_, almost. But . . . how? I'd stolen his Keyblade and kept Kairi from him, and he still . . . I didn't understand. His eyes trailed to my hand as the duck and the dog arrived. 

The duck quacked, 'Is that –' Ansem cut him off.

'Yes. A Keyblade.' I couldn't stand the tone in his voice. It was too . . . _smug_, too overbearing. He brushed past Sora like he were vermin, crossing to stand in front of Maleficent. 'But unlike yours, _this_ Keyblade has the power to unlock people's hearts.' He paused, waiting for it to sink in. 'Allow me to demonstrate. Behold!' in one quick movement, he thrust the sword into Maleficent's heart. She let out a surprised exclamation, but Ansem continued, 'Now, open your heart, surrender to the darkness! Become darkness itself!' he pulled it out, and moved out of the way, to the back of the room. He stood, arms across hi – _my_ chest. 

'This is it! This power! Darkness . . . the true darkness!' a bright green light filled the room. When it faded at last, a huge black dragon stood where Maleficent once was. I supposed she had become the dragon.

Sora stopped, staring up at the dragon. _GO!_ I shouted. _He's going to be killed!_

_Oh, yes he is, Riku. Yes, he is. And then . . ._

_You will, too.___


	4. Dragon

**Title:** Reflections: Riku ( 4 / 8 )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com   
**Spoilers:** After the boss fight against Dragon!Maleficent.   
**Summary: **Boss fight against Dragon!Maleficent.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could only stare as my best friend gawked at a monster over five times his size._ He'll be killed!_ I thought helplessly.

Sora tensed suddenly, readying the Keyblade for battle. The duck – Donald, I think – crossed his staff in front of him, and the dog – Goofy? – lifted his shield, bracing for impact. 

Just as Maleficent was about to hit him, Sora dived under her, attacking her head. After that, he just leapt and attacked her head repeatedly. He let Donald and Goofy take care of themselves, as he did himself. It seemed as though they would win easily.

Maleficent pulled her head up; smoke was coming from her mouth. _Move!_ I yelled. It was so obvious what she was about to do! But Sora didn't seem to notice, so intent was he on reaching her. She opened her mouth and roared, green fire spilling out of her mouth. It slammed into the three, sending them sprawling back. I heard Donald cry, 'Aeroga!' and saw him covered in a spiralling white shield, effectively protecting himself from the flames. A moment later, Goofy was protected, too. But Sora remained vulnerable. I suppose those two thought he could take care of himself. 'Curaga!' Donald shouted. Three bell-like flowers appeared over Sora's head, green covering him.

I guess not.

Sora didn't seem to even notice what Donald had done, he just kept hacking at Maleficent. Finally, he hesitated a moment, then unleashed a flurry of attacks, almost _glowing_ with a golden aura. Then it was gone. _Ars Arcanum,_ I breathed, remembering Captain Hook's mastery of it.  

Maleficent stopped, swaying a bit. She was close to defeat. Sora chained several attacks to the side of her head and she collapsed, dead. Blinding green fire covered her, destroying her body. When it finally died down, all that was left was a dark shadow. I jerked as Ansem walked forward, looking at the spot with no pity. 'How ironic.' He said this with no emotion, a feat I found quite terrifying, really. How can a person feel nothing? 'She was just another puppet after all.'

'What?' Donald quacked.

'The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her.' He ground his heel into the shadow; it disappeared beneath his feet. 'A fitting end for such a fool.' He walked over to the portal and exited, not looking back. Somehow . . . he _knew_ Sora wouldn't follow him, at least for the moment.

We walked through the castle, ending up back in the Grand Hall in minutes. Ansem perched on top of the Keyhole, talking to . . . well, to me, I guess.

_Those fools,_ he spat, _they'll follow us._ _To_ _be_ _sure_.

I remained silent. Probably a good idea at the time.

_But_ _maybe_ _it's_ _better_ _this_ _way_, he mused. _I_ _can_ _guarantee_ _they_ _won't_ _stop_ _us_ _later_ _on . . ._ he looked at Kairi._ And once the boy is out of the way, those two shan't pose a problem_. He seemed to feel my hatred for him. 'And this one,' he said lazily. 'What to do with you . . .' he sighed. I already knew what was going to happen to me. I would die, plain and simple. And I personally felt it was for the best. I'd never be able to face Sora and Kairi after this . . . 

'It's time,' Ansem said. I shut my eyes, not wanting to believe it would end like this. Something was pulling me, tugging me from my body. I clung to myself, trying not to go. My eyes snapped open. _I'm not going down without a fight!_ I had just started to battle when the thing disappeared. Frowning, I looked to see what had happened. I didn't think Ansem would give up so easily . . .

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had run into the room and up the stairs. Sora ran into the platform at the top, closely followed by Donald. Ansem flicked my hand at them, and when Goofy tried to enter, he slammed into an invisible barrier, falling down. Donald turned, surprised, but Sora didn't seem to notice, instead heading for Kairi. He didn't seem to notice Ansem sitting on the Keyhole.

'Kairi!' he reached her, crouching beside her body. 'Kairi, Kairi! Open your eyes!'

'It's no use,' said Ansem. His voice held a mocking tone, 'That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up.'

'What? You . . .' Sora stopped. 'You're not Riku!'

_Brilliant . . . figure it out _now . . . 

'The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps.' Ansem said.

'The princess . . . ?' Sora looked at Kairi. 'You mean Kairi's a princess?'

Ansem slid off the Keyhole, floating down slowly to rest before it. 'Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened.'

Sora seemed to still be having trouble with the fact that I was . . . well, captive in my own body. 'Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!'

'But first, you must give the princess back her heart.'

Sora kneeled over, clutching at his chest, where his heart was. I wondered what was happening – 'Sora!' Donald squawked.

'What's –' Sora started to say, but was cut off by Ansem.

'Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!'

Sora spoke quietly. 'Kairi . . . Kairi's inside me?'

'I know all that there is to know.'

'Tell me, who are you?'

'It is I, _Ansem_, Seeker of Darkness!' Ansem strode towards Sora. Donald charged at him, but he just raised a hand and the duck flew out of the . . . field, I suppose would be a good word to define it.

He stood in front of Sora, looking at the kneeling boy with contempt. 'So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!' He raised the Dark Keyblade over his head, then swung it down toward the defenceless boy. I was filled with disbelief.

Just when it seemed Sora was going to be severed in two, he swung up his Keyblade, blocking Ansem. I noted, vaguely amused, that it had two hearts on the end of it – a yellow one, and a pinkish one. Rather fitting, if you asked me.

'Forget it! You're not getting Kairi's heart!' his face was flushed from anger. I smiled, in spite of myself. Sora never _had_ been good at concealing his emotions, something I had always teased him for. He shoved the Dark Keyblade off and sliced across my midsection. 

I let out a gasp. It _hurt_! I hadn't really expected it to; it was a shock. I bit my lip, watching the scene unfold.


	5. Lines

**Title:** Reflections: Riku ( 5 / 8 )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** none   
**Summary: **Boss fight against AnsemControlled!Riku.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tensed, waiting for the next blow. Ansem swung at Sora, but Sora brought up his blade to block. Once, twice, Sora struck before it became a third, cutting across my shoulder. I grimaced as Ansem struck back with a flurry of blows that left Sora shaking. He lifted his Keyblade as Ansem stepped back momentarily, using a spell as fast as possible. 'Heal!' Ansem attacked him again, barely after the spell had taken effect. Sora stumbled, but dived out of the way of another hit. He went after Ansem from behind, cornering him. He used several combos I didn't recognise; I suppose he'd learned them from his new friends . . . 

Ansem was hit several times, each one effecting a little less than before. I could barely feel anything, now, the pain was beyond belief. I was amazed; it seemed Sora'd gained a lot of experience since we last fought.

_But he beat you before . . . _a voice whispered to me.

_He had those other two with him. They did a lot, too . . . _

_Right._ The voice was full of sarcasm, now.

_Plus, I was in the dark. Maleficent's magic hold on me kept away a lot of the pain . . ._

_Don't make up excuses._

_I'm not! That's truth._

_If you say so . . . _I suppose that was my pessimistic side that had been talking. It faded away, and the pain became worse, now that I didn't have anything to distract myself with. 

Ansem was beating Sora, it was evident. I thought frantically, trying to come up with a way to help Sora in my current situation. _What annoyed me most when I was battling Sora on the islands? _The answer came to me in a flash. _When Sora or someone was having a conversation with me._ It would divide my concentration between the two and eventually, I'd get hit. _Hard_. I grinned. This was going to be fun . . . _Hey, Ansem . . ._

_What._

_Nothing._

_Then why did you say anything._

_No reason._ I snickered. _Can you stop being hit?_

_What does it look like I'm trying to do? _he snarled.

_I don't know . . . I was thinking it looks like you're teaching him how to fence. And you're supposed to be the all-powerful no-one-can-beat-me person,_ I scoffed.

_Be quiet! _He yelled, and I laughed again.

A moment later I screamed as white-hot pain raced through me. Ansem laughed harshly. I knew it wasn't from Sora; what kind of attack could do _that_? It had to have been Ansem.

_Very_ _good_, he mocked me. _Too bad you didn't realise that before you started talking._

I took a deep breath, knowing that it was working. After all, Ansem kept saying that I was going to die, so . . . why not help Sora before?

_Too bad. But, a stupid thing like that is_ not _going_ _to dissuade me. _I couldn't think of anything else to say . . . _So, Ansem, where are you from? _I nearly groaned. Great, Riku. Just great.

He didn't answer, instead stopping dead. 'Surrender,' he said, I sensed something about him change. He ran over the platform at a huge speed, slamming into Sora several times. I winced. That had to hurt. Finally, Sora raised his sword to the ceiling. 

'Wind!' He was surrounded by that familiar shield. The next time Ansem rushed at him, he was stopped. Sora attacked him with Ars Arcanum again; when Ansem swung at him, his blade was deflected, useless while Sora was using the attack. 

Sora ended and leapt back, safe from Ansem for the moment. He launched his blade at him, using the moment to use an Elixir (I think that's what it was called . . . Goofy and Donald had had a small stock of them, and other bottles, too.) I shuddered as the sword struck 'me', feeling it slice my side, but I wouldn't yell.

_Why do you think you can beat Sora?_ I asked, blindly stabbing in the dark. _He's beaten all the rest of your lackeys._

I heard Ansem's laboured breathing and grinned, knowing he was weakening. I took a breath and plunged on.__

_You're not going to be able to beat him, either. You're almost gone already. You're a weakling, hiding behind others or taking advantage of them. You've never had a decent fight in your life. I've seen your reports. You killed innocent people with those stupid experiments. _

_You don't have room to talk,_ he said evilly. _Just think of what you did without my help. Entire worlds have collapsed within themselves because of you. Worlds fell at your feet, the strongest fighters were nothing compared to you. And I did none of that._

I stopped short. _I never meant to do any of that!_

I could hear the evil smirk in his voice. _You just keep telling yourself that, and maybe one day you'll believe it._

I forced myself to remain calm. _It_ is _the truth. I didn't want to kill people . . . I just – I just wanted to help Kairi._ I heard the sadness in my voice, and knew he'd struck a nerve.

_You just think that. The rest of us will know the truth . . ._

He'd crossed the line. _Stop!_ I roared, fighting against him. He had to stop momentarily, allowing Sora to get in a few hits. I thanked the paopu that Ansem had been weakened already; I had a chance to win my freedom, at least for a little bit, and I wasn't going to let it pass me by, dammit!. I pushed him back, feeling myself come into the life. Sora stopped a moment, cocking his head. I straightened up, grinning at my win. His Keyblade was held at his side; he didn't seem like he thought I was a threat right now, and I felt the smile slide off quickly. 

I let my blade drop to my side. 'Hello, Sora.'


	6. Conversations

**Title:** Reflections: Riku ( 6 / 8 )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Boss fight against AnsemControlled!Riku.   
**Summary: **Riku's talk with Sora.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gave Sora a sad smile. He didn't say anything, and I felt Ansem fighting me. But for the moment, he was out for the count.

'Riku. Is it . . . is it really you?' Sora asked.

I nodded. We stared at each other for a minute, before I broke the silence. 'I'm sorry, Sora.'

This time, he nodded. 'Why?'

I looked away. 'You know why.' I paused, trying to get my thoughts organised a little so I wouldn't babble. 'I didn't want to . . .' I stopped again. 'I never wanted to . . .' For some reason, I couldn't finish my sentence.

He sighed; his shoulders slumped. 'It shouldn't be like this. It should be you and me, fighting together _against_ the evil. Not you fighting _for_ evil and me against you.'

I couldn't say anything to that. 'I wish it was . . . but I suppose destiny had something else in mind.' Funny, after all this, I still believed in destiny . . . 

Sora looked at me in disbelief, shaking his head. 'You believe all of this was _supposed_ to happen? You think Kairi was _supposed_ to lose her heart? You think you were _supposed_ to be taken by the darkness? What reason could there possibly be for _this_?!'

'I don't know,' I said, realising I spoke without emotions now. I'd been struggling to hide my emotions since I was little . . . I'd never realised I'd accomplished it. _For how long?_ I wondered. 'But . . . somehow I know it'll all turn out fine. Look,' I added, cutting Sora off, 'if this hadn't happened, we wouldn't have seen all these different worlds, we wouldn't know that Kairi was really a princess, and you'd still be losing something awful in our practise matches.' I allowed myself a slight smile.

Sora just stared at me, disbelief written all over his features. I laughed aloud. 'You never _were_ able to conceal your emotions very well.'

Ansem started fighting again, sending another flash of pain through me. I gritted my teeth; I _would_ _not_ scream in front of Sora. Something must have flashed across my face, because he asked, 'What's wrong?'

'Ansem,' was the only word I could offer in explanation. A flicker of hatred crossed his face. I took a breath; I knew what had to be done. 'Sora, you've got to defeat me.' Another flash of pain spread through my limbs.

He stopped. 'I can't – I can't hurt my best friend like that.'

A wry smile crossed my face. 'Sora, I've felt every blow you've landed on Ansem. One more isn't going to hurt. No –' I held up my hand as Sora rummaged in his pouch – 'You don't want to heal Ansem, right?' he wore a pained expression. 

'But –'

I finally broke, Ansem was constantly sending more pain. 'Just do it, Sora!' I screamed. 'I don't care what happens to me, but you can't afford to lose!'

He slowly nodded.

'Seal the Keyhole, Sora. Beat the darkness.' I gave him a weak smile. 'And use Ragnarok.'

He drew back, obviously confused. 'But – that's yours! I can't just start taking moves off you!' I gave him a glance. 'Alright, okay, I know I've used yours. But I meant the ones that only you've used, your special ones.'

'Use Ragnarok,' I repeated. 'Now, do it!' I screamed the last bit as another flash of pain crossed me, stronger this time. I bent my head as he moved closer, shut my eyes as he raised the sword, saw the carpet under his feet dampen a bit –

Ansem swung the sword up to block his blow.

'You won't be rid of me so easy,' he hissed, striking Sora again. _And you _. . . I winced, understanding he was rather angry with me . . ._ Angry doesn't even begin to describe it_.

I swallowed, knowing that soon I was going to face pain. _But first, the boy will,_ Ansem laughed, blocking a blow from Sora easily. The boy was battling his emotions as well, trying to decide whether to finish it or not.

_Just do it, dammit!_ I screamed at him, a part of my mind surprised I had sworn. Sora's head snapped up in surprise. Vaguely, I was shocked. Had he heard me? His face twisted into some gruesome expression. I didn't recognise it . . . 'This is for what you did to Riku,' he said, and unleashed a flurry of attacks upon Ansem. 'Sorry, Riku,' he said after that. 

I guess so.

I grinned. _Don't worry about it_ . . . I decided, since I was going to be killed anyways . . . an insane grin crossed my face and I started on Ansem again.

_Sora knows you're almost gone . . . he knows._

_You fool. I heard every bit of it._

_So? That doesn't mean you heard_ everything . . ._ haven't you ever heard of good friends having mind connections?_ I laughed; there wasn't any that I'd heard about, but . . .

Ansem swore. 

_He knows everything. _

Ansem missed a block, another strike to the side . . . he was almost done.

_He'll beat you. He'll defeat the darkness._

Sora let loose with Ars Arcanum again. Ansem stumbled to the side.

_You're finished._

And the blow came down.


	7. Fight

**Title:** Reflections: Riku ( 7 / 8 )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** spiffy_yet_insane@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** After the AnsemControlled!Riku boss fight.  
**Summary: **Kairi's awakening  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With an anguished cry, Ansem dropped the blade, sending it skittering across the floor. A moment later, he hissed something I didn't quite catch, but I felt this strange sensation, like water flowing over my head and down my body. I wasn't sure what he had done, but judging by the look on Sora's face, we weren't there anymore. 'Riku!' he cried, rushing to where I stood. Ansem pulled back, barely avoiding notice.

'Sora! Sora, look!' Donald shouted, pointing at the Keyhole. I noticed, with some amusement, they'd come onto the platform and were now standing in front of the Keyhole.

'The – the Keyhole!' Goofy said, examining it. Sora walked closer, then pointed his Keyblade straight at it. I wasn't sure what he thought would happen, but judging by the look on his face, it didn't happen. 'It won't work!' Goofy said. 'The Keyhole's not finished yet!'

'What can we do?' Sora asked him.

'Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up.'

'I think you're right . . .' Sora said. 'But . . . how?' I saw his gaze travel to the blade that still lay on the floor. 'A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts . . . I wonder . . .'

'Sora?'

Sora crossed to the Keyblade, and it clicked in my mind what he was going to do. 'Sora, hold on!' Goofy yelled.

'No, wait!' joined in Donald. Their voices collided with my own. _Baka_ . . . I hissed. Couldn't he see what he was doing? He was playing right into their hands!

Ansem crowed with glee as Sora picked up the blade, and turned to Donald and Goofy, shooting them one of his cheesy smiles. Then he plunged the blade straight into his heart.

I may have lost all hope there. There was nothing else I could do, and Sora had just killed himself, so there was no-one to protect the worlds from the darkness. The darkness had won. And it was all my fault.

The six princesses' hearts drifted out of the blade as it dissolved. Sora's body was surrounded by a golden light as a heart drifted out of his chest and to Kairi. She sat up and saw him; I could tell she immediately knew what he'd done. 'Sora!' she shouted, getting up and running to him. She tried to catch him, but his body dissolved in a maelstrom of golden sparkles.

'Come back, Sora!' shouted Donald. I couldn't understand why he said it, really, because he was already gone.

Ansem made a slight gesture with his hand, and I felt another change wash over me. I wondered what he had done, but was interrupted by Kairi saying, 'Sora, are you really – No! It can't be! I won't let him go!'

Ansem made another gesture, and a third change occurred quickly. He stepped forward, and I was shocked to hear that his voice was almost completely his. 'So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over.' I felt a new power surge within me. He wasn't going to hurt Kairi. Not if I had anything to say about it (and boy, did I have a lot to say!)! 

Donald and Goofy readied their weapons. 'Don't make another move!' Donald warned Ansem. I briefly wondered why they were so hard against him, or why Kairi hadn't commented about me, but as I looked down, the reason became painfully obvious. Ansem now had his own body, using me as a . . . I didn't know, but he was using me somehow to energise himself and I was just dead weight.

'Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?' Goofy whispered to Donald. Not very quietly, either.

'I don't know,' answered Donald.

Ansem took a step forward; I responded by fighting him as hard as was humanly possible. I knew he was using my life to live his, he leeched off of my life force to give himself a body and such. This wasn't what really bothered me, but he wasn't going to use me to hurt Kairi! So I fought, and he started shaking. 'Impossible!' he murmured.

I felt the light hit me and found myself standing in front of him. 'No! You won't use me for this!' I shouted at him, glaring defiantly.

'Riku!' Kairi shrieked. I spun around to face her.

'You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!'

She nodded as a ring of shadows appeared. I watched her run through the corridor until she was out of sight, then turned to face Ansem again. 'So. You dare to defy me, little one.' I said nothing, just stood, the shadows around me swaying threateningly. Ansem had already sent another group after Kairi; I just hoped they'd managed to make it out of Hollow Bastion okay. He paced around me, talking out loud. 'What should I do with you . . .' I felt a pang of nervousness stab me, but the next moment it was gone. I noticed Ansem's eyes glittering with malice, 'So many things . . . but which ones . . .'

He stopped and turned to me. 'This is it, little one. This is the beginning of your end.'


	8. Guilt

**Title:** Reflections: Riku ( 8 / 8 )   
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Hollow Bastion, still . . .   
**Summary: **Awwww . . . it's the last chapter **sniffle**  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood still as Ansem eyed me thoughtfully. He scowled and snapped his fingers, and I felt something twist around my ankles and up my body. He flicked his hand, and I was sent flying across the room, whatever had twisted around me pulling my body across. My head slammed into the hard rock; I struggled to keep my vision clear. Ansem walked toward me, I tried to stand on my own, but realised rather easily that he had bound me to the wall. I mentally swore as I pulled at the chains. 'So. It begins,' said Ansem, raising a hand. I just glared at him, shoving my slight worry to the back of my mind. He brought it flinging down, something dark shooting out of it, straight at me. It hit, and all there was was the burning pain . . . 

Ansem raised his hand again, and I flinched. He lowered it without doing anything, obviously pleased. 'So, you now see who your master is,' he said, with a wave of his hand. 

The chains binding me released, and I collapsed to the ground, unable to stand. I still glared at him, but didn't say anything. Most likely a smart move.

'What to do with you,' Ansem pondered, placing a hand by his chin. 'You are of no use to me now; I have enough strength.'

I knew . . . I remembered what he had told me.

'I don't think _I'll_ kill you,' he decided, smirking at me. 'Perhaps the Heartless will.' A group of Heartless rose around me, ringing me. I caught sight of Ansem's face through the circle, grinning triumphantly before the Heartless descended on me.

I was already weakened, from Ansem, and he had called his strongest Heartless to get me. In my current condition, there was really nothing I could do. I curled into a small ball on the floor, crying out as a Defender's shield connected with my back.

But then it hit me. Perhaps . . . _Stop_, I commanded the Heartless. After all, I had been their master for awhile, maybe, if I was lucky, it would happen again.

Luck was on my side for once. As I sat up, the Heartless drew back, leaving a thoroughly angered Ansem in their wake. His face was contorted in fury, I took a deep, laboured breath, trying to calm myself, though I was quite terrified.

'I gave you a chance to end it easily,' he snarled at me, 'but you had to defy me again. Haven't you learned anything?' When I didn't reply, he surged on, 'I suppose now I'll have to do just what I didn't want.'

A familiar prickling of fear raced through me; I was feeling this more and more when Ansem was around . . . what was it he hadn't wanted to do? And more importantly, _why_ hadn't he wanted to do it? He'd certainly done everything else . . . I mentally sighed as Ansem raised his hand again, pulling my body into the air with it. Couldn't he do anything without using his hands? It was rather irritating after awhile.

I hovered, just barely off the ground, in front of Ansem. The look on his face was that of such hatred it chilled my blood to look at it. I looked away, noticing his other hand was moving quickly, forming an intricate pattern. A glow of golden light caught my eye, and I noticed the same pattern was being drawn around me. It was a series of interlaced circles and arcs, forming a strange shape around me.

Ansem stared me straight in the eyes, speaking to me. 'You could have been quite powerful, little one, but instead, you chose to throw it away and crawl back to the light. It's not served you well, has it?' His eyes scanned my pitiful form, taking in the wounds that covered me. 

I felt hatred for him surging through me with such fervour I couldn't keep silent. 'You'll die, Ansem. You won't be allowed to live for what you've done. He'll beat you.' 

Ansem sneered at me. 'Who? That brat with the Keyblade? He's gone. He's finished. The king's minions won't be able to defeat me. Face it, little one. The world is mine.'

I smiled grimly. 'You just keep thinking that, and maybe one day you'll believe it,' I used the same words he'd said to me before. 'Sora's back. As much as you hide behind the power of others, as much as you take advantage of people, Sora won't give up, he won't allow the worlds to collapse.' I smirked at him. 'You're through.'

Ansem screamed a wordless shriek of fury, and the lattice around me shone brighter. He started to shout out words I couldn't understand, words that sounded _final_.

_'Bano voce agora, bano voce a Inferno. Dou voce a a escuridao, possa a escuridao reivindicacao seu alma. Eu exilo voce a odie, exilo voce a morte. Seria isso a morrer seria um bom destino? Bano voce. . . a Reino Coracoes!'_

The golden scrawl on the floor rose a shroud of blackness around me. It was pitch-black, I couldn't see. It closed over my head, and a moment later I was falling, falling into the darkness . . . I hit the ground with a dull _thud_, landing in a heap.

I heard a scuffling noise, as if someone was walking closer. A hiss reached my ears, and a moment later a greenish light washed over me, healing me. The pain lessened immediately, still awful, but at least bearable, now. 

'Here, come over here,' a voice whispered. It was a strange voice, almost cartoonish, rather high-pitched.

I picked myself up off the ground, still wincing from a dulled, throbbing pain, wondering who was talking to me and where they were. A moment later, a light popped on, and I got my first look at the person. 

Or, rather, non-person. It was a mouse-person, wearing a pair of red shorts and yellow shoes, reminding me of Sora. In his hand, he held a Keyblade, which was producing the light. I was reminded of Sora's Keyblade before I noticed the colours were switched – a golden blade with a silver hilt. 'Erm, hi,' I said awkwardly.

He nodded. 'Hello.' We stood, staring at each other for a couple minutes before he introduced himself. 'I'm Mickey. Mickey Mouse.'

'Riku.'

He nodded again, then turned and started walking. 'Where are you going?' I called after him.

'To the Door!' he shouted back. 'Come on!'

With an aggravated moan I trudged after him. 'So, what brings you here?' I asked.

He didn't answer for awhile. 'I was trying to discover why the stars were goin' out, one by one. I found out that each star was a world, and the Heartless were destroying the heart of a world, causing the final destruction of the world. I also discovered that Ansem, whom we believed to be _studying_ the Heartless, actually bred some of 'em!' he stopped. 'I'm still not completely sure how I ended up here, though, must've hit my head or somethin'.'

'Oh,' I said, almost regretting my asking. 'What is this place?' I asked him.

'It's called Kingdom Hearts. It's the Heart of all the worlds. Both Light and Dark coexist here, depending on the person. To me, it's quite light here, I can see perfectly without the Keyblade's light. However, with what's happened to you, I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. That's why I have this lit.' He motioned to the Keyblade. 'Kingdom Hearts is also the place where the Heartless were created; they came from the light, because, as we all know, the light creates shadows.' Mickey stopped by a large door, shining a light greyish colour. 'Wait here,' he told me, motioning. 'I'll be over there if you need anything.' With that, he walked off, the light diminishing as he did so.

I wasn't sure how long I sat in the darkness, wondering what was going on. Somehow, I sensed that Sora was back, and that he was close to giving up. I laughed in the darkness. 'Giving up already? Come on, Sora, I thought you were stronger than that.' I felt him getting riled up; it made me smile. I never failed at making him more determined. After this, the connection broke, and I had no idea what was going on. All was silent once more. I sighed, starting to wonder again. 'Don't make me a liar, Sora,' I murmured, remembering the last thing I'd said to Ansem. I knew that he'd be fighting him . . . I mightn't have been able to know exactly what was going on, but I felt drained, and knew it was from Ansem . . . he was taking more energy from myself. I leaned against the doorway, exhausted from the energy Ansem had stolen. 

I heard voices outside. 'It is futile,' Ansem was saying. 'The Keyblade alone cannot seal Kingdom Hearts.' He stopped, and I assumed he was either moving or fighting. His next words told me that it was the former, that he had turned to face the door. 'Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness . . .'

The doors beside me creaked a bit, beginning to open outwards. 'Supreme darkness . . .' breathed Ansem. 

I heard Sora's voice next, 'You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts . . . is light!' All at once my vision was filled with light, so bright I had to squint for a minute, until my eyes had adjusted. The doors hung wide open.

'Light? But, why?' I heard Ansem shriek. By listening, I could tell he was being destroyed. _Good. You didn't make me a liar_. The door creaked as it began closing, stopping about three-fourths of the way.

I heard the sound of feet on the other side. 'Come on!' shouted Sora. The door started sliding shut a bit.

'Stop staring and keep pushing!' squawked Donald. I could see Goofy looking inside. I turned, too, and saw rolling masses of Heartless surging forward. 'The Heartless?!' Donald squawked, accompanied by Sora and Goofy. 'Hurry!' Donald said, shoving with more fervour.

'I can't . . .' Sora murmured. 

I momentarily panicked, then realised what would have to be done. 'Don't give up!' I said, crossing to the doorway. I reached out and started pulling the door shut. It was important that the Heartless not get out again, not after everything Sora and those others had gone through to stop them. 'Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!' It was hard to say that, especially after what I'd done.

'Okay,' he nodded, then started shoving the door again. The Heartless pressed closer, they were almost at the door . . .

The Heartless nearest the door shattered. Then another, and another. I turned, seeing Mickey jump out with his Keyblade. 'Your majesty!' cried Donald and Goofy.

Mickey raised his Keyblade. 'Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!'

'But . . .'

'Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light.' Mickey reassured him.

'Sora, you can trust King Mickey,' Goofy said, but I barely heard this. Instead, I was watching more Heartless crawling towards the door . . .

'Now! They're coming!' I told Sora. I could still fit through the door, but I didn't want to leave Mickey . . . at least, that's what I told myself. Really, I didn't want to have to explain myself yet, and I didn't feel like I _deserved_ to leave. I wasn't ready for the questioning I'd be sure to go through, wasn't ready to be pitied for something I had brought on myself. I had no reason to go, I deserved to be locked in the Darkness.

'Donald, Goofy, thank you,' Mickey said.

I turned to Sora, taking a deep breath. 'Take care of her.'

And those were the last words I said before Kingdom Hearts was locked away from the world, locked within itself, a dark prison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation of Ansem's cheesy spell:

I banish you now, banish you to Hell. I send you to Darkness, may Darkness claim your soul. I exile you to hatred, exile you to death. Would it be to die that would be a good fate? I banish you . . . to Kingdom Hearts!


	9. Epilogue

**Title:** Reflections: Riku ( Epilogue )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** none, but Riku's final fate  
**Summary: **Riku encounters another, trapped inside Kingdom Hearts. (Warning: backstory messed up beyond belief and OOC.)  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Enough of those memories,' Riku told himself firmly. 'It's all in the past, it doesn't matter here.' He stood and walked around a bit, still thinking to himself. What would he do when (or if) they all got out of Kingdom Hearts? There was no way things would go back to how they used to be . . . not with Sora, not with Kairi . . . he'd tried to kill Sora, for Light's sake! Admittedly, he hadn't really had a sense of right and wrong, then, but he doubted he would ever forgive himself for that, and if he couldn't, how could he expect them to?

It didn't occur to him that they wouldn't see it in black and white, as he did.

'Why am I even getting my hopes up?' Riku asked himself quietly. 'I mean, it's not as if Sora's just going to come back straight away. He'll want to stay with Kairi, and she won't want him to leave . . . he won't want to, either, and the days will become weeks, weeks will become months, months will become years, and eventually it'll become 'Riku who?'' he sighed.

'Do you really believe this?' a voice jumped at him from the darkness, making him jump. 

'Who's there?'

The man chuckled, rather coldly. 'No-one that you'd know. But, you weren't talking about me. You –'

'You heard all of that?' Riku was a bit embarrassed. He hadn't meant for anyone to hear it; hell, it had been hard for him to admit it to himself!

Riku could almost _hear_ the man nod. 'And much more.'

' . . . Oh.'

'I believe you were talking about this girl? Kie-rie?'

'Kairi.'

'Well, what were you talking about earlier?'

Riku couldn't bring himself to talk about it. 'It was nothing.'

'It didn't _sound_ like nothing. I've heard you talking about her before.'

Riku felt the blush jump to his face. All he'd been talking about for the past who-knew-how-long had been listened to by this man? He'd said pretty much everything; he never thought there was someone there besides himself and Mickey.

The man seemed to notice how he was feeling. 'I remember once, I was about fifteen, sixteen, I met this girl . . . she wasn't really the most wonderful, now that I look back, but to me, she was an angel. She was an ordinary-looking one, but her personality . . .' he sighed. 'Her personality was the quirkiest of anyone I've ever met. Quite a temper, but once you'd apologised, or done whatever needed to be, she'd burst right out into cheer again. Some days she would explode for no reason, but then later on . . . she'd end up being the best peacemaker of us all,' he reminisced, 'never losing her temper with people, patient to the end . . .'

'What happened?' Riku asked, curious in spite of himself.

'Well, my friend and I liked her a lot. And after awhile, I realised that we both felt more for her than we let on. We loved her. And it would come down to her, myself, and my friend. And I got cast aside, like that tired old blade that's not your first, and it's not the one that you _know_ was made for you . . . the one that you just forget about.

'So what was I supposed to do? Be the nosey neighbour next door, peering through windows to see what was happening? Be the gracious sidekick, sickeningly happy that my best friend had gotten the girl I loved? Live the rest of my life knowing I could be living it with _her_? I didn't think so.

'I left that place . . . searching. For what, I'm not sure. I wanted to escape her, to learn about myself, to _do_ things. I wanted to discover my family . . .' the man trailed off. 'I found my mother. She was called Jenova . . . then I found files about a project. The Jenova Project. 

'The Jenova Project was to produce people with powers of the Ancients . . . my mother . . . was to have been Ruler. But the people sacrificed her people . . . to survive.

'I decided then, I wasn't going to just stand by. Not with the powers of the Cetra . . . I turned. The darkness became a part of my life. Eventually, some people rose up against me, and they were destroyed,' he paused. 'Or at least, I thought so. They rose up again and sealed me away from the light of day. I was locked in here. After awhile, I met a man. He said he and some others were going to open the door . . . and if I wanted, I could help them. I could get revenge on those who wronged me.' 

His voice hardened, 'I agreed, and we arranged something. He would let me out, and in return, I would fight for him. Apparently he arranged matches at a tournament. I was to fight in the Platinum Match. Hades never thought someone would make it that far . . . and if they did, I could destroy them. Now, every once in awhile, I can leave, to take my revenge on those who destroyed my mother's people.'

Riku didn't say anything for awhile. That man was . . . a bit creepy. 'What were . . . their names? Your friend, and the girl?'

'His was Cloud. Cloud Strife.' The man sounded like he held absolute hatred for Cloud. Riku had met him once . . .

'And the girl?'

'Aerith.'

'So . . . that's what happened,' Riku finished. He couldn't let this man tell him such a personal story if he wasn't going to share something in return. So he'd told him what he'd wanted to know. He almost heard the man's nod.

'I wondered about that.'

Riku sat in silence a moment, then asked the question that had been nagging at him. 'What's your name?'

'My name? . . . Sephiroth.' 

Just as Riku was about to say something, a slice of light appeared before him, as if a sword had ripped through the darkness. For the first time, he could see the man he'd been talking to.

He had silver hair, similar to Riku's own . . . and _Ansem's_. Riku scowled angrily. _Damn Ansem_ . . . _damn him to hell!_ Sephiroth had aqua eyes, and two leather straps crisscrossed over his chest. He had a long black jacket, jagged at the ends. A pair of black boots, black gloves, and black pants completed his outfit. But that wasn't the most noticeable thing about him . . . a huge black wing stretched out of his right shoulder blade, feathers drifting from it slowly.  

'Remember, Riku, if you want something enough, there will always be a way of achieving it,' Sephiroth smiled, a dangerous smile, and stepped through the rip, which sealed behind him, leaving Riku in darkness once again.

_You're finally free, Riku . . . but imprisoned once again._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~ Fin ~**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
